Users demand smaller electronic devices that offer increasing processing capacity and functionality. However, a downside to providing smaller devices with increased functionality is that a greater number of components are packaged into a smaller device volume, and these components may electrically interfere with one another. For example, capacitive proximity sensors rely on electrostatic fields. When an object passes or is otherwise near a sensing component of the capacitive proximity sensor, the electric field is disturbed and provides an output signal. In some situations, however, due to the size of the computing device, the sensing component of the proximity sensor may need to be positioned near the ground plane of the device. Co-locating the sensing component of the proximity sensor near or around the ground plane of the device can pose several problems. For example, in some situations, the ground plane can impact the sensitivity of the sensing component since the ground plane of the device may absorb the electrostatic field. This can diminish the range of proximity detection and/or prevent proximity detection altogether. Accordingly, device manufacturers are increasingly being challenged with the task of designing proximity measurement systems and other such systems that can at least reduce the influence of the ground plane and provide desired operating characteristics within a relatively limited amount of space.